jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcenas Lucifer
Marcenas Lucifer, formerly Marcenas Alastor, is one of the current satans of the Underworld, now known as the Neo-Great Satans, and the head of the Royal guard, a special division of high/ultimate-class devils in charge of protect the Grandmaster Beelzeroth, one of the strongest devils with unmatched power. He's the father of Amaru, Berolina and Juna Vassago, as well as husband of Ashirene Vassago, Rampardos Vassago's son-in-law and Lord Sirzechs' successor. He's one of few surviving devils that fought during the Great Apocalypse, making him a living legend and a hero among his peers. He's also the only satan that can contact Grandmaster Millicas. Appearance Marcenas is a tall, handsome, young-looking man with pure white short hair and bright purple eyes with blackened scleras, which color his children would eventually inherited. He has a muscular, broad and imposing figure, covered in scars and with hands usually seem with fingerless black gloves with the emblem of his clan in it. A large scar vertically crosses the left half of his face to the lower cheek, a grin always decorating his lips. Personality History Marcenas is the second Child of Fillius and Flaga Alastor, the younger brother of Flora Alastor. Due to his family tradition, Marcenas was left to feed himself into the world at the young age of 6, and soon enough, after fighting and threatening the life of his tô-be wife Ashirene Vassago, he was invited by Rampardos Vassago to become Ashirene's bodyguard and friend due to his innate potential and extremely powerful aura. Since then, he became one of Ashirene's closest friends, also gaining the friendship of Solveina Agares and the rivalry of Marye Puson-Astaroth and Sora Sitri. A few years later at the age of 10, He would become one of the soldiers against the reawakening of 666(Trihexa), and see by himself Issei Hyoudou's ultimate sacrifice, and Millicas Gremory's crowning as the supreme devil ruler. During such time of peace, Marcenas would eventually impregnate his best friend Ashirene at the age of 13 by accident, and one year later. Berolina would be born, forcing Ashirene to marry Marcenas. Due to his loyalty to the Vassago family, Marcenas couldn't let his daughter inherited the Alastor name of the nomad Devils, so in order to Avoid her such fate, he put himself in a extremely absurd training regimen in order to become a candidate to the position of Lucifer Demon Lord. For the next 6 years, Marcenas subjected himself to an nigh-impossible training regimen under the tutelage of Rampardos, doing hundred million push-ups a minute, punching the current of several waterfalls upwards for an entire day and shutting down all of his main body functions and needs to focus in his training only, such efforts making his body being unable to catch up and, subsequently making his hair grow into absurd lengths and turning it white out of the impression that time was been running several times faster for his body to comprehend. All of the efford however was worthy, as he could keep up with the other candidates and become the Lucifer Demon Lord, earning the position from Grandmaster Millicas himself. In the next year after his crowning, he and Marcenas would conceive their second and favorite Daughter, Amaru. Powers & abilities Immense demonic Power -''' Being considered one of the strongest devils to ever inherit the position of Satan, below only maybe to the original Super Devils, Marcenas has an absurd level of demonic power, to the point it can be felt from miles away from him. While other veterans from the Great Apocalypse, the final struggle between 666 and Great Red/Issei, recalls their participation as a moment of great pride/grief/sorrow, Marcenas says it was a 'very enthusiastic walk in the park', as they say he can level an entire continent without lifting a single finger. The only people that can match him in this regard are Prince Marye Beelzebub, Prince Sora Leviathan, Malacoda, the other members of the Neo-Satans and Elite Guard and Grandmaster Millicas. 'Immense strength -' A natural trait between the Alastor clan, a nomad clan of master beast-tamers. Marcenas is strong enough to lift things ten times his own weight without problem, and it can fight equally and even overpower several magical beasts, with the exception of maybe dragons. 'Master swordsman -' Being a veteran of the Great Apocalypse, a genius at that, Marcenas developed a complete use of the sword that, combined with his enormous power, makes him a deadly opponent. While not as refined as other more especialized swordmasters, he is able to defeat even the most skilled one by raw strength alone. 'Natural Beast-tamer mastery -' Being a descendant of the original Alastor, Marcenas has the ability to tame several kind of magical beasts without much problem, even communicate with them without the help of magic or mind-reading. '''Mind Distortion(マインド・ディストーション; Maindo disutōshon) - ''The Alastor's signature technique, in which they channel their demonic power in their lips to blow a mute whistle, which can subdue most of supernatural creatures. While perfect against magic creatures, it doesn't work on sentient beings, like devils, humans or angels. The reach and the precision of the whistle change according to the amount of demonic power it uses to execute the move, as Marcenas can reach one single minotaur from quilometers. '''Flight - '''Being a devil, Marcenas can use his wings to fly, glide and control his landing. Equipment '''Regalia Edge' - A mass-product artificial Sacred Gear created by former governor general of the Fallen Angels Azazel, which has the ability to store and repair holy/demon swords. Marcenas is the current owner of the only remaining sample, which he uses to store his demonic swords, jars of expensive wine and adult magazines. Xillia -''' Xillia is Marcenas's first familiar, a giant wild wyvern that he usually uses as riding or just intimidation. The beast is extremely intelligent, and while it can't talk, it comunicates with Marcenas via grunts and mental waves. It has a more down to earth personality, and it's constantly beaking it's master's head for him to take things seriously. Regardless, Xillia would kill and die for him without a single thought. It likes polka-dot lingeries and dried persimmons. Trivia * His appearance and personality are based on Abyss Trinity from the '''Trinity Seven series. * He's named after the character Ricardo Marcenas, from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, and Alastor, a generic word in old-english for evil spirits. His familiars, as well as his nickname, are named after the subtitles of the Tales series. * His account in the Play-Stage Network(a parody of the Playstation network) is "BadAssDemonKing2". He's yet to terminate the one who unabled him to put only "BadAssDemonKing" or "BadAssDemonKing1". * He likes to eat ice-cream and frozen goods, which is, in niponic culture, considered 'unmanly'. * Being the Demon Lord of Lucifer, his sin is Pride and his pride is "protecting what him(Sirzechs) fought for". Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Characters (Aegis) Category:Male (Aegis) Category:Satans (Aegis)